Parallel processing systems offer the promise of providing increased processing power at relatively low cost. In parallel processing systems, a plurality of individual digital data processors are used to process portions of a program and/or data in parallel, so that the program can be processed in a shorter period than if the portions comprising the program were processed in series. A problem arises, however, in connection with developing programs for parallel processing systems. Generally, such programs are relatively difficult to develop, debug and maintain, and often require highly-trained program developers. Accordingly, although parallel processing systems are available, since the number of program developers trained in parallel program development is quite limited, such systems are not widely used, particularly in business and industrial settings.